friends with benefiets
by nicetomeetyou3
Summary: friends with benefiets...
1. Chapter 1

diary,

Hi, I'm Caroline Luna Moon

I am twenty years old.

and I urgently need a job!

Let me explain:

My grandmother is very sick, she is in the hospital and she needed surgery to stay alive. But, yes there is a but ... the operation cost big money and my parents can not afford it. they both work but we have not enough and the time is counting down. The doctors say she has to live another year, if she's lucky.

well, today is April 5 and I have to go because my parents call me

"Caro come down sweetheart" my mother called from downstairs

everyone calls me Caro by the way of Caro-line

I stop writing in my diary and hide it.

Do you know where? however there is a secret compartment in my closet where I hide my new journal

I had one but it was already full written

Then I close the box and then my closet and walk down.

"What mom?" I ask my mother if I'm down

but then I see five guys standing

wow that blonde one is hot!

wait? I do not know him, but he's hot

"Who are they?" I asked my father and mother

"Those are James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall and Dustin" my mother answered

"I am much with it, otherwise I will ask: what do James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall and Dustin here?" I asked as I rolled my eyes at the man who calls Kendall I think, as I said before the hot blonde one because his eyes were on me the DEPARTURES. Sure because I have so little does not mean you should DEPARTURES me know!

"They take you on tour" my father answered

I stood adjusts

"WHAT?" I cried

"Well, you're going to give them some 'fun'" my father said, a little embarrassed that he do this to his daughter

"What do you mean what 'fun'?" I asked even though I knew the answer

mister hot started talking "you're with us on tour and does everything we ask for in return for payment"

"You mean cook or what do you mean?" I asked a little angry and that left me like brands

"No... We mean sex" mister Hot answered my question

"Sweetheart, this is just to save your grandmother" my mother said, she had tears in her eyes

"I know," I said and looked down

"Who are you, may I ask" I asked the boys

a rather small latino boy said "we are Big Time Rush" he said loudly

watch big time rush? the big time rush!

"Well, now I recognize you, I would like to say that I'm a big fan" I laughed love

"And I feel honored," I said sarcastically

"So you're ok with it?" I think the boy named Dustin said

"No, that was sarcastic" I answered without mentioning any emotion on my face

"With whom I have ..." I asked but not made my wonder

"Me, Dustin and Logan the other two have girlfriends" mister replied Hottie

"So I'm the toy for those who are hopeless in romance?" I asked a little angry

"Calm down dear, Kendall promised that he will take good care of you" my father said

so that's the name of mister Hottie Kendall

"Fine" I replied

Kendall gave me a mischievous wink

Please give me 2 comments 2 votes and than I will continue the story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So I finally said yes because I do not want to lose my grandmother

I love her and want her not lost even if I have to go on tour with the boys and I am their friend with benefits

yes you heard it right, we have all become good friends.

Today they leave on tour and I go along! as their toy. yay!

hear my sarcasm

my mother has a thousand times sorry face I said it was good but they continued to sorry

Now here I was in my room packing until my bff called me

"Hey Caro" my best friend Grace

"Hey Grace," I said

"And how are you?" she asked, I told her everything about it that I had with the guys on tour and I was their 'slave'

"I have resigned me, we have all become good friends but I think it's going to be rather strange" I explained

"Yes, that is true but you must know that every girl dreams to have their sex slave to be on tour" she replied

"I think it's good that I only Dustin Kendall and Logan should not he just a friend," I said with satisfaction

"Yeah about that" she said

what they mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Do you remember when you invited me to your house and we had a movie night with the boys?" she asked

"Yes, I remember," I said

"Well, me and Logan were still for a long time alone," she said

"Yes" I said

"When he asked me to be his girlfriend," she said OMG awesome

"That's great for you, wait a minute you'll also go on tour?" I asked excitement in my voice

"I stand before your door Caro" she said laughing

I looked out my window and saw indeed Grace standing at my door she waved cheerfully at my direction,

I waved back and walked down

I opened the door

"Hey Grace," I said and gave her a hug

"Caro hey, I'll help you pack" she said

I let her in and together we walked to the top

"I see that you are still in your pajamas so what are you going to wear?" Grace asked

"I do not know but you choose" I answered

"I love this t-shirt" she said and threw my clothes on me

normal_day/set?id=103404182

"Pull it and call when you're ready," she said

I walked to the bathroom and pulled everything

After five minutes I called Grace

"Now I'm going to do your makeup so that their eyes Dustin Kendall or not you can hold off," she told me I giggled a little

they put me on natural makeup

"Caro wow you look really hot!" Grace said laughing

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror "wow" I said

"Thanks, thanks Grace you're amazing," I said as I gave Grace a big hug

"You're welcome and you know I can do it every day with you because ... I'm going on tour!" she called cheerfully

"OMG that's great!" I cried as we both did a happy dance

"DING DONG" the doorbell rang throughout the house

I wanted to go open the door but Grace stopped me

"Your mother will be able to open the door, my masterpiece must remain a secret" she giggled

"I can not believe you to come" I told her

"I do not, but we are here!" she cried

"Caro, Grace get you down" my father called from downstairs

Grace winked at me and dragged me down

"So here's the deal guys: you can do it with my daughter but you do not hurt her and let her do anything they do not want to understand" my father said very sternly to the boys

"Do not worry sir, we will not" Kendall said

we have all come really close but I'm Kendall closer than the other guys

then came a man in a suit

"Hello Mrs. Moon" the man said

How does he know my name?

"Hi, sorry who are you?" I asked

"I'm the man who you going to follow" he said

what the hell?

"What do you mean?" I replied rather very angry

I have a reason to be angry: that man has just said that so he can keep me in the eye and why?

"I mean that you and Kendall have become such good friends that we think you nothing to do and for this we do not hired" the man said

ok, this guy is scary!

"So we leave or what?" Dustin asked

everyone got on the bus but I was stopped by my parents

they gave me a hug, "I'm going to miss you so much and I'm sorry" my mother whispered in my ear

"Mom, I've already told you it's okay, it's for grandma remember" I said, wiping the tears from my mom

"Ok, baby I'm gonna miss you" she said

"I'm going to miss you to" "I said

"Caroline" my father said

I turned around and I saw him

"We love you remember that" he said

"I love you to" I said

I'm the two of them a big hug and ran into the bus

please vote and comment


End file.
